marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Hourman
Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''Varies, '''he mostly uses time manipulation to defeat his opponents without making his hands dirty | '''Low 2-C, 2-A '''via Worlogog '''Name: Hourman, Matthew Tyler Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 2 years old...but he's android...and then there's time travel, who cares about age anyway? Classification: '''Android '''Powers and Abilities: Vast temporal powers, typically in the form of 'Time Vision' but that's not always the case: time slowing, time stop, BFR through time and space (even to different timelines) or creation of temporal tunnels between time periods, can banish someone to other universes, dimensional/universal travel, time travel, able to age someone to dust or re-age someone to infant state (or even beyond that, like fetus or nothingness), rewind time to heal/recreate others, regeneration (high), resurrection, able to absorb time of others, can perceive someone past and future, precognition, intangibility via stepping out of time phase, can absorb or recreate someone's memories, can protect others from temporal powers, can create temporal images of himself to fool his opponents, able to summon versions of himself and others from past and future, acausality, can trap someone in the sphere with no concept of time and in the timepoint, able to erase someone from existence, creation of shields in the form of an hourglass, able to share his power with others, can negate someone powers via accelerating time; some kind of matter manipulation, super strength, speed and durability, flight, shapeshifting, can control his robotic body in any way he wants (even when reduced to liquid, probably made through nanotechnology), technopathy. Attack Potency: Varies, he mostly uses time manipulation to defeat his opponents without making his hands dirty; Universe level+ (Was able to pernamently stop in time big bang and whole universe, defeated Amazo who previously soloed Justice Legion Alpha), Multiverse level+ via Worlogog Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+ (Was capable of keeping up with Jay Garrick) without time manipulation; Is able to move between pisco seconds Lifting Strength:''' '''Unknown Striking Strength:''' '''Unknown Durability:''' Ranges from '''Solar System level+ to Universe level+, time manipulation and regeneration makes him very hard to kill Stamina: '''Nearly inexhaustible Range:' Universal+ '''Standard Equipment:' Timeship (he uses it to travel through time, to alternate timelines or through hypertime, and is able to summon it from timestream, he's connected to it, reacts to his every thought, can alter it's structure either for battle purposes or simply to change it's design), Worlogog (working model of the entire space-time continuum in miniature, and maps everything from the Big Bang to the Omega Point, it allows him to manipulate time and space on a virtually limitless scale - at once point Tyler's scattered it feeling that it's power is too great) Intelligence:''' Has a knowledge of a 853rd century technology which allows him to build advanced devices, cure any disease and so on. Can further amp his intellect via absorbing history/time/memories of someone. '''Weaknesses: Feggit nerfed himself for plot bull so he usually operates on so called 'Hour of Power' - through this most of his temporal powers are limited only for one hour. Notes: * This profile covers One-Million's Hourman. OP must specify if he can use Worlogog as at certain point he lost most of it. * Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.